A monitoring system of installing a camera which images the inside of the store and monitoring a person in the store through a moving image of the camera is widely used in a store such as a convenience store, but in a case of using the imaged moving image for a purpose other than the monitoring, that is, for a purpose of marketing analysis or service improvement, it is necessary to protect privacy of customers.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-186838 discloses a technology of displaying feature points on an image obtained by changing the entire person area in each image of a moving image captured by a camera to an image covered with a predetermined color, and grasping how the person moves. Japanese Patent No. 5159381 discloses a technology of generating a background image having no foreground image of a person, performing mask processing or filter processing with partial or entire translucency to foreground image, and generating an image where a face or a figure of a person is hardly specified.
In order to grasp the action of the person from the moving image, to watching the person while distinguishing the person from the background is unavoidable, but as the technologies in the related art, the image area of the person is replaced with the specific image to easily discriminate between the background and the person, and accordingly, it is easy to grasp the action of the person.
Meanwhile, it is desired to grasp what kind of tendency the action of the person has by attribute of a person (gender, age, and the like), but in the technologies in the related art, there are no concerns about such a demand, and it is difficult to efficiently perform an operation of grasping the action tendency of the person by attribute of a person. Particularly, in a case where a lot of persons are shown in a moving image, it is necessary to watch the actions of the persons while differentiating each person and determining customer base of each person, and accordingly, a burden of a user is large when the playback time of the moving image is long, and a technology of efficiently performing the operation of grasping the action tendency of the person by attribute of a person is desired.
It is desired to grasp what kind of tendency the action of the person has by date and time (day or time zone), but in the technologies in the related art, there is no concerns about such a demand, and it is difficult to efficiently perform an operation of grasping the action tendency of the person by date and time. Particularly, in order to grasp the action tendency of the person by date and time, it is necessary to watch the action of the person while comparing the moving images having different date and time from each other, and accordingly, a burden of a user is large when the playback time of the moving image is long, and a technology of efficiently performing the operation of grasping the action tendency of the person by date and time is desired.
It is desired to grasp how products change with the action of the person, but in the technologies in the related art, there is no concerns about such a demand, and it is difficult to efficiently performing an operation of grasping a changing situation of the product. Particularly, it is difficult to grasp the state of the products, in a moving image where the action of the person can be grasped, and accordingly, a burden of a user is large when the playback time of the moving image is long, and a technology of efficiently perform the operation of grasping the changing situation of the product with the action of the person is desired.